


Adoration

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [24]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: It’s almost a wonder how the two of them ended up here, dating, seeing how opposite from each other they are. But maybe that’s the point. It isn’t outside appearances that matter, but what’s inside.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teatimetaemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/gifts).



> **Title:** Adoration  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Word count:** ~1.9k  
>  **Author’s Note:** All of the kiho in the Music Film really hurt me...so I wrote this fluff to hurt myself more LOL.

Time away from Hoseok always passes by slower than usual, or at least it does in Kihyun’s mind.

Before meeting Hoseok, Kihyun wouldn’t get that distracted when doing work, always thinking that the sooner he finishes his homework, the sooner he can binge watch YouTube videos. Or sleep, sleep is always a great option, especially considering how many things he has to do around campus during the day.

Tapping his pencil against the textbook in front of him, Kihyun glances at the clock for the third time in what has apparently only been three minutes, blowing out a puff of air. Hoseok has been out of class for twenty minutes now, and it normally only takes him fifteen minutes to get to Kihyun’s apartment, so Kihyun doesn’t know what’s taking him so long. Kihyun also wonders when he got this impatient to be seeing someone, but that’s a thought for another time when Hoseok isn’t about to show up and potentially notice Kihyun rolling around in his bed from how happy said person makes him.

The noise of keys inserting into a lock is suddenly sharp in the air, Kihyun perking up at the noise and a smile lighting his face up. He’s quick to turn back to his work, though, always finding it a little embarrassing how excited he is to see Hoseok despite how many times Hoseok tells him that he feels the exact same way when he sees Kihyun. Kihyun just isn’t used to having someone to look for, having someone to wait for. Everything always feels so new with Hoseok.

Hoseok doesn’t call out to Kihyun once he gets the door open, knowing that Kihyun is already home. They’ve had each other’s schedules memorized for months now, at first out of necessity so they could meet up for tutoring, but then later out of the simple fact that they were around each other so much, it was only natural to start picking up little things about each other.

It’s difficult pretending to focus on his work when Hoseok is so close, Kihyun’s fingers itching to reach out and pull Hoseok closer for a hug. Hoseok has always been the best at giving hugs, his arms so strong around him and chest so broad under his head. Hoseok hugs like he never wants to let go. Kihyun wouldn’t want to be let go anyways.

The sound of feet shuffling against the ground gets louder, and Kihyun feels like he might be hearing things but he swears that he hears Hoseok inhale quickly. Kihyun doesn’t look to confirm, though, just keeps looking at his textbook like he’s actually reading it and like his heart isn’t pounding against his chest.

There’s more shuffling and then something warm being placed around his shoulders. Confused, Kihyun looks up at Hoseok, breath catching in his throat with how beautiful Hoseok is as he stands there in a plain black shirt and ripped black jeans. Kihyun’s fingers meet leather when he reaches up, instinctually pulling the object closer as he stares at Hoseok’s smiling face.

“It isn’t that cold, you know,” Kihyun says, a little smile lifting the corners of his lips up. He’s already in a sweater and the temperature in the apartment in cozy, but that doesn’t stop him from pulling the jacket closer so that it’s rested on his shoulders more comfortably.

Hoseok only stares at Kihyun, shrugging with a smile of his own and sparkling eyes. “I like it when you wear my jackets, though.”

Kihyun’s face flushes and he turns back to his work to the sound of Hoseok’s pretty laughter. He’s definitely not going to give Hoseok the satisfaction of knowing that Kihyun also loves to wear Hoseok’s jackets and sweaters, too, at least not verbally. It’s probably pretty obvious how much Kihyun likes it with how often he wears the sweaters and jackets Hoseok “accidentally” keeps leaving around his apartment anyways.

“Please get your homework out,” Kihyun says, cheeks still on fire. “I don’t have all day, you know.”

“Aw, Kihyunnie, don’t be so mean.” Kihyun doesn’t even have to turn to know that Hoseok is pouting.

Kihyun resolutely doesn’t look up at Hoseok lest he gets trapped in how adorable Hoseok is, instead patting the spot on the floor next to him.

“We don’t have all day,” Kihyun sings, internally smiling when he hears Hoseok sigh, knowing that he has won for now. He also knows that Hoseok is going to start getting affectionate and distracting within fifteen minutes, so he has to make this last as long as he can.

True to Kihyun’s thoughts, he manages to help Hoseok get through two full pages of his study guide before Hoseok is huffing and putting his pencil down. Confused, Kihyun only has time to blink up at Hoseok before he’s being pulled up, a shocked gasp leaving his lips at the sudden movement. He ends up in Hoseok’s lap, heart pounding from the abrupt weightless feeling and from being so close to Hoseok.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Hoseok murmurs right near Kihyun’s ear, a shiver making its way from the tips of Kihyun’s hair to the tips of his toes. And then there’s suddenly a soft kiss being pressed to Kihyun’s cheek, Kihyun clutching the arm around his waist. He can’t say he’s surprised that this is happening, but at the same time, Kihyun _still_ isn’t used to how affectionate Hoseok can be despite dating for two months already. It’s just so odd to Kihyun that someone as beautiful as Hoseok would find someone like him good enough to date. Kihyun can admit that he’s handsome enough, but he can also just as readily admit that Hoseok is way out of his league.

When Kihyun blinks up at Hoseok, he’s greeted with his favorite sight in the whole world – Hoseok’s beautiful face, eyes twinkling with affection, small smile lighting his whole face up. More than that, though, is that fact that Hoseok is looking at _him_ that way, like Kihyun is something precious that Hoseok can’t ever take his eyes off of.

It becomes too much for Kihyun, who looks down towards Hoseok’s collarbones, cheeks warm yet again. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Hoseok wonders, like he doesn’t know just how much he affects Kihyun. From this close, Kihyun is pretty sure that Hoseok can both hear and feel the rapid beating of his heart.

“And you say I’m mean,” Kihyun murmurs.

Fingers softly push his chin up and Kihyun hears the way he inhales sharply before he feels the hitch in his breathing. Looking at Hoseok this close has always been both terrifying and soothing. Terrifying because Kihyun finds new ways to fall in love with Hoseok from the way Hoseok looks at him like he’s the stars and the moon. But also soothing because there’s something about Hoseok that makes Kihyun relax, something about Hoseok that is so inherently safe and easy to love.

Hoseok’s eyes flicker from Kihyun’s eyes, then to his lips, before flickering back to his eyes. Slowly, Hoseok leans forward, Kihyun’s eyes closing and toes curling when Hoseok kisses him, soft and sweet. It’s nothing more than a simple peck, but Kihyun feels his heart race all the same, fingers griping onto Hoseok’s shirt tightly to keep himself grounded.

Somewhere after kiss number five, they end up on the couch, Kihyun’s head pillowed against Hoseok’s chest as Hoseok softly runs fingers through his hair. Hoseok’s leather jacket is still snug around Kihyun’s shoulders and Hoseok smells like the laundry detergent they went out and bought for Hoseok last week.

Humming, Kihyun snuggles just a little bit closer, but it causes his glasses to shift and end up uncomfortably digging into his cheeks. With a huff, Kihyun moves around again until he finds a good spot, settling down again once he finds it.

“You’re so cute,” Hoseok murmurs and Kihyun knows without even looking up that Hoseok is staring down at him with affection.

Kihyun has long since stopped trying to argue with Hoseok on this – Kihyun knows he’s cute, but he also knows that Hoseok has too much power over him already and he doesn’t want to give Hoseok more power than he has to by agreeing with him. It’s never fair, how it seems as if Kihyun is constantly being reduced to a mess because of Hoseok’s gaze, or his words, or his actions. But then Kihyun remembers the rapid beating of Hoseok’s heart the first time Kihyun leaned against his chest or the way that Hoseok constantly pulls Kihyun into his embrace and figures that maybe he’s not the only one after all.

Instead of answering verbally, Kihyun shuffles closer, one of his hands that had been holding Hoseok’s jacket in place letting go in favor of taking Hoseok’s unoccupied hand in his. For all of his usual ability to speak well in front of others, Kihyun really is at a loss for words with Hoseok around.

It’s almost a wonder how the two of them ended up here, dating, seeing how opposite from each other they are. But maybe that’s the point. Kihyun has never really cared for how others look because there’s only so much that an outer appearance can tell him. Hoseok, though, Hoseok is beautiful inside and out, something that Kihyun had been pleasantly surprised to find out. It was almost pure luck that Hoseok had sat next to him in section, and then even more lucky that they were in another class that Hoseok needed a lot of help with. Without that, Kihyun never would’ve offered to help him, they never would have met up once a week, they never would have gotten to know each other at a more friendly level beyond what was required for tutoring, and they never would have eventually ended up dating. Although Kihyun wishes that they had meet under circumstances in which Hoseok hadn’t been struggling with a class, at least they both made it out of the quarter alive and passing, which is all Kihyun could have asked for. And now Kihyun has a wonderful boyfriend who adores him and whom he adores.

And, if Kihyun were to admit it to himself, it’s pretty amusing seeing how people gape at them when Hoseok sometimes picks Kihyun up on his motorcycle, Kihyun’s arms secure around Hoseok’s waist and a bright smile on his face.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Surprised, Kihyun blinks. He hadn’t realized he was spacing out – Hoseok is on his mind so often that Kihyun has just gotten used to thinking about him.

Honest as ever, Kihyun doesn’t hesitate before looking up at Hoseok and answering, “You.”

Kihyun isn’t really sure what the sound Hoseok makes can be classified as since it sounds like a combination of a coo and a surprised choke, but he doesn’t have much time to think about it before Hoseok is burying his face in Kihyun’s hair. It gets Kihyun to laugh. Hoseok can be so dramatic sometimes, but Kihyun finds it endearing all the same.

Waiting until Hoseok pulls away, Kihyun places a tiny kiss against Hoseok’s cheek, pleased when he finds Hoseok’s cheeks are a little more red than usual.

“I adore you so much,” Hoseok breathes out.

Kihyun smiles, cheeks warm but not minding for once. “I adore you a lot, too.”

They both know what they really mean, so for now, this is enough.


End file.
